EL LOBO Y CUERVO
by javier de jesus segura salas
Summary: ES EL TRES EL NUEMERO TRES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

EL LOBO Y EL CUERBO

(CAMBIOS)

En la torre titán en la en la mañana se preparan para el día pero el alegre y jovial chico bestia no estaba del humor que se supone que debiera entra en el living

Cyborg: he quieres jugar video juegos bestita

Chico Bestia: no tengo ganas de matar neuronas hoy cy – con una vos que es mas seria que la de Raven y una mirada sin ilusión o alegría alguna –nos vemos regreso tarde como a la hora que se mede la gana

Salio fuera de la torre

Star fire: a alguien noto su personalidad esta mañana no le abran hecho algo malo nuestro amigo ese no es el se comporto con mas resequedad que Raven- en eso nota la mirada de des agrado de la gótica chica- bueno eso fue lo que sentí

Robin: ya se le pasara es hora de entrenar

Cyborg: a Raven dime que opinas

Raven: pienso que deberíamos dejar que resuelva sus dudas hay que darle su espacio –pensando (esto es extraño nuca había notado esa faceta de el cuando explore su mente que le estará pasando por que no puedo decir se lo por que tiene que ser tan difícil hacerlo pero debo de intentarlo será mejor que medite un tiempo) –iré a meditar

Así paso toda la mañana, tarde y antes de anochecer una tormenta se desato era una de esas tormenta muy fuertes de las eléctricas y torrenciales muy extrañas para la ciudad en la horas de la madrugada llega el verde titán pero se veía diferente por lo visto por Raven

Raven: -entrando do al living por un que nota su compañero mojado pero lo que la sorprendo fue el crecimiento de su colmillo asía bajo y el prominente ya no se notaba su altura se incremento de su estatura casi tan alto como cy su musculatura se incremento en digamos poco más que la de Night Wing pero eso fue lo de menos cuando vio dos hileras de sangre corre por sus mejilla estaba llorando eso era algo increíble la dama gótica había oído de seres que hacían eso pero solo unos en forma literal pero ella no quería pensar en eso ahora quería saber que le ocurría a su verde titán quería saber intento meterse en su mente pero lo que vio fue un lobo verde azul gruñendo muy fuerte algo mas que fuerte con gran mirada y ve esos ojos a diferencia de los de su padre estos reflejaban odio, frustración, ira, pena dolor y desolación pero estos helaban la sangre tenían una expresión mas que atemorizarte en verdad algo oculto estaba en chico bestia pero Raven no se movía por vez primera le tuvo miedo a alguien que no estuviera relacionado con su padre pero algo le era diferente no sentía maldad alguna pero es como cuando ve a los ojos de un animal salvaje apunto de atacarte entonces salio de lamente del chico bestia pero ella cuando abrió sus parpados otra vez esos ojos amarillos el iris completamente amarillo intenso como un par de luces frías sin irradiar calor alguno dolor se notaba en estos algo que no quería decir pero finalmente se escucho la voz del titán verde-

Chico Bestia: no creas que tu pasado es tan oscuro tu tuviste una buena madre a mi no me quedo nada yo estoy solo ni el amor de mi rasa tuve todo por tener buen corazón alegre y gentil pero aun así tuve que sobrevivir me dormiré el resto de la noche pero en verdad Raven tu no conoces nada de mi si apenas somos compañeros de equipo eso es todo, para llamarte mi amiga deberías hacer algo pero no se que pueda ser la verdad como nunca me diste una muestra de tu confianza no veo por que confiar en ti pero tal vez pueda si tu me confías algo o haces algo que me demuestre que no tengo razón alguna para desconfiar bueno esto es un avance pero otra cosa espero que cuides tus comentarios por que no me dejare insultar ahora no –acto seguido el chico bestia se retira pero cuando se da vuelta la luz de la luna le revela una marca de luna llena traspasando su ropa esta era azul claro–

Raven: -pensando (que no confía suficiente en mi pero que rayos habla acaso no cuenta lo que pasamos juntos acaso no vale tanto lo que hemos experimentado o en verdad no e sabido mandarle correctamente mis señales aunque debería intentar otro enfoque algo para que el confié en mi pero no se que decirle no se como quiero pero no puedo intentare algo mañana pero debo meditar bastante para hacerlo sino podría echar la torre abajó si eso are espero poder acércame y me considere ni como amiga o hermana sino como alguien a quien querer pero por que no tuve el valor antes porque simplemente lo subestime pero que are )en ese momento se hunde en su mente el decir entra a su propiamente-

Entonces una de sus emociones que estaban allí quieren hablar con Raven

Raven: están enteradas de la situación

Feliz Enamorada Lujuriosa Valiente asintieron la cabeza pero la inteligente se acerca hablar

Inteligente: es verdad que vas intentarlo te recomiendo que primero ganes su confianza por completo antes de insinuártele se nota que es totalmente diferente al chico verde que creías conocer

Raven: si es verdad que sugieren que haga

Feliz: riete de uno de sus chistes o haz alguna actividad que a el le guste juega bola apestosa estoy segura que el que conocemos reaccionara a nuestras muestras de aprecio

Inteligente: esta claro que el que conocemos es una parte importante de el pero el que se muestra ahora es diferente es el mismo pero el es como decirlo mas melancólico serio y iracundo que nosotras esta claro que el es uno de esa raza pero el es mas fuerte que cualquiera que hallamos visto de hecho seria el primero que vemos de esa estirpe se siente su poder será uno de los descendientes de la primera por la marca en su espalda la que vimos cuando se dio la vuelta hila luz de la luna es la maraca de sus descendientes directos no debemos jugar con el, no debemos de cometer equivocación alguna esto es un arma de dos filos si harás esto es mejor que pienses en lo que puedes decir y lo que no debes decir, y por favor evita eso comentarios hirientes

Raven: estabien es necesario que medite aquí para cuando lo haga se sin ningún contratiempo por mis poderes pero también te advierto que no quieras aprovecharte de la situación lujuriosa recuerda que esto es delicado hora es cuando mas ayuda de ustedes ocupo por favor se los pido

Valiente: cree esta vez al miedo no me derivara lo are morder el polvo –con gran fuerza y confianza –

Enamorada Lujuriosa: no te preocupes te haremos sentir bien las dudas no se interpondrán –al unísono –

En eso se pone ameritar

En la mañana siguiente una tamaraniana cocinando en eso llega el tipo metálico de l equipo con un objeto ajeno

Cyborg: mira esto lo que saque de la habitación de bestita y pensaba que no tenía buen gusto artístico

Mostrando una hermosa flauta de cristal con grandes gravado de hecho era una obra de arte de la tierra era extremadaza mente hermosa

Star fire: a es hermosa se parese a las varas cracovianas son de las cosas que son mas melodiosas –tomando el instrumento con sus manos empieza soplar por los orificios equivocados produciendo un sonido muy desagrádale para los demás pero para ella es música ya saben extraterrestres –

Cyborg: devuélvemelo antes de que chico bestia se de cuenta de que tome su flauta –forcejeando por la flauta pero la alienígena no cedía –

Star fire: no debes interrumpirla melodía sino algo malo pasara –en el forcejeo los dos dejan caerla flauta as suelo –

Lentamente esta cayendo en cámara lenta esta se mientras el verde titán veía la escena cuando la flauta se quiebra lentamente pedasos a pedasos separándose eso hace que el verde titán se empiece a enfadar pero se inca para tocar los pedasos de su flauta una lagrima carmesí sale de su ojo derecho mientras que los responsables no saben que decir pero el iris del verde titán se torna amarillo el empieza emanar una energía verde como fuera una llama el titán se voltio asía cy y le congela el brazo dejándolo hecho finos cristales de hielo desbaratándose en unos instantes mientras le gruñe a la tamaraniana viéndola con esos ojos dejándola helada de la impresión pero no la congelo y por cierto el platillo de esta fue explotado en una temperatura de uno 300 grados bajo cero pero eso era una pizca de las bajas temperaturas que podía alcanzar

Chico Bestia: estamos a mano –se retira del living –

Cuando sale chico bestia entra el líder del equipo nota lo que paso

Robin: como te hicieron esto cy esto – notando que Star estaba llorando –pero Star por que lloras que paso

Star fire: hice algo muy malo Robin hice que chico bestia nos atacara a ese extremo llegue –poniéndose a llorar en el hombro de Robin –

Después de que cy se puso otro brazo de repuesto le contaron a Robin lo sucedido

Robin: hablare con chico bestia

Dirigiéndose con chico bestia a su habitación

Robin:- entrando de golpe- tenemos que hablar no debiste comportarte de esa forma y menos con Star ella solo toco la flauta y eso no excusa a Cyborg de lo que hizo pero atacarlos en rallos piensas

Chico Bestia: - con mirada fría desolada mira al chico maravilla – entonces que te excuso a ti de no decirnos que eras en verdad Red X simplemente eres un niño que tienes problemas en su cabeza y simplemente no captas que yo no soy el que tú conociste – tira una moneda al petirrojo –la próxima vez guárdate tus consejos y dalos cuando los sigas tú, pero no me dolió por el valor monetario o material de la flauta me dolió por que era el ultimo recuerdo de alguien muy querido para mi si que ya te respondí ahora largo o te saco –con su mirada fría y melancólica la desolación esta en su ser –

Robin: -saliendo sin decir nada eso es bueno pero esa mirada con esa frialdad pero lo mas intimidante es la desolación en esos ojos saliendo al living

Pero dentro de la habitación de Chico Bestia este pensaba que estaba solo

Chico Bestia: siempre la desolación estará hay cuando no e encontrado quien la aparte –en esa frase empieza de nuevo sumir se en la soledad a la que esta atado por parte de la herencia de su padre que alguna ves derroto a Trigon y a su ejercito cuando quiso invadir es Silvatían el reino en comunidad con la naturaleza donde los de su estirpe se rigen una de las 3 cazas reales de es reino la de los Licandril esta era la mas temida de todas por que eran legendarios por sobrepasar la crueldad de Trigon y otros seres malignos a pesar de que ellos fueron hechos el creador para detener y destruir a los demonios o cualquier amenaza a este y cualquier reino pero por lo que eran temidos esto seres de luz sagrada esque no tienen permitido ser amables o gentiles en ninguna forma no deben tener remordimiento alguno al matar a su oponente sea cual sea niño, adulto, anciano, hombre o mujer no importa la raza credo o clan ellos hace lo que hacen pero en su historia los que tienen corazón gentil, alegre y amable como la primera es decir Araya la primera Licandril creada por dios tienen el riesgo de morir dos veces cuerpo y alma si estos caen en la tristeza esto se aplica para todos los Licandril es por eso que no se arriesgan a desarrollar esos sentimientos mas que con los de su propio reino los que son los más fuertes son los descendientes directos de la Araya en este caso Elfarias el padre de Garfiel fue la 7 generación directa ahora es la verdad que Trigon fue humillado por el mismo Elfarias pero al parecer el temible Licandril, pero como Araya y Elfarias el verde titán tiene ese corazón amable, gentil y alegre pero su crianza desde los tres años en Silvatían las batallas con Exus el Leviatán de la oscuridad y Eibrac el señor de la extinción que hacían parecer al padre de Raven un lindo niño hiperactivo esto seres solo trajeron el recrudecimiento del corazón del titán verde y la muerte de Selene la hermana menor de Garfiel es decir el Chico Bestia estaba torturando se sentía solo nadie lo acompañaba los que comprendían el dolor del titán estaban lejos muy lejos de hay los que nacieron aparte de el en la tierra los que pelearon a su lado durante ese tiempo desde los tres hasta los siete años de su vida y el cariño de otra Licandril nacida en la tierra como el con corazón bueno con la misma habilidad extra trasformarse en todos los animales conocidos en ese y otros reinos la que le dio su primer beso tímido fugas pero gentil la que dejo irse para que ella cumpliera su sueño cuando lo realizara volvería para intentar estar juntos de nuevo pero una persona concavillos violetas llego profundo en el corazón del titán verde muy profundo mas que la que le dio su primer beso pero esta persona solo consideraba un idiota tarado etc. por eso el titán verde no piensa a rogarle mas solo estar como compañera de batalla eso es todo por otra parte no pierde la esperanza de que ella se fije en el pero eso es lo que piensa nuestro héroe

De vuelta con los otros titanes se ve a Cyborg buscando la flauta en cuestión por la Red

Cyborg: es una broma esa era una de las legendarias flautas de Alfons Lenuar el mas grande creador de flautas y esta era una de las Tres hermanas esto es algo fatal las otras están el lubur en Francia y el de su tributo maldición cuesta mas que cualquier cosa que allá visto una de esas fácil se llevaría lo que cuesta la torre tres veces maldición

Star fire: -mientras que la intenta reparas la flauta pegado ciertos pedasos ve un gravado en el cristal que dice "este es mi regalo de cumpleaños mi niño precioso con amor mama" –rompimos la flauta que chico bestia esta flauta se la dio su madre de cumpleaños eso es por lo que se puso enfadado con nosotros se que los padres de chico bestia murieron cuando el era muy pequeño entonces yo lo repondré con algo igual de valioso para mi -saliendo disparada para su habitación pero se topa con Raven y chocan-lo siento amiga debo de hacer algo para remediar el mal que e causado

Raven: -incorporándose – de que hablas

Star fire: rompí la flauta de chico bestia el único recuerdo de su madre por eso me ataco a mí y a Cyborg

Raven:-pensando (si reparo esa flauta tal vez pueda confiar en mí si eso are) -dame los trozos de la flauta yo la voy a reparar – una vez que tiene todos los trozos del objeto –

Después de un tiempo de aislamiento Chico Bestia sale de su habitación

Pero se afronta con Star y Cy

Cyborg: es pera déjame hablar antes de que me empieces a reclamar se que estuvo mal lo que hice y lo admito, y con esto espero baste para reparar el daño no será una reliquia patrimonio de la humanidad pero es lo más valioso que tengo-mostrado una foto enmarcada de su familia cuando su madre vivía –

Star Fire: esto es lo más valioso que tengo de mis días felices en tamaran también me lo dio mi madre espero que reponga el valioso objeto que con mi imprudencia e destruido –mirando al titán para que reciba el brazalete de su madre –es tullo

Chico bestia:- mirando a sus amigos queriendo darle los objetos más valiosos para ellos quieren reparar el daño hecho se siente mal se había comportado como lo que odia ser –no tienen que darme nada con lo que han dicho es suficiente ustedes están dispuestos a renunciar a algo tan valioso lo que los consuela no puedo quitarles eso no seria justo para ustedes o para mí consérvenlos y cuídenlos mucho –dicho esto regresa a su cuarto –

En su cuarto estaba de pensador profundo que debería mantener se alegre pero no podía contener su dolor, frustración, pena y la desolación que sentía dentro eso lo quebraba su pensar su sentir quien podrían apreciar a un ser como el un ser más sanguinario que Trigon el terrible, quien seria tan comprensiva para aceptar a este ser quien podría, sale de su confinamiento hacia el living para que solo le quede de consuelo la luz de luna se sentó y la miro era lo mas cercano a una caricia que tendría ella no lo juzgaría esta sabia lo que era y no le importaba ella lo admitió pero de repente escucha una melodía familiar si reconocía el tono y masque nada el instrumento con el que lo hacía voltio y vio a la chica oscura ella esta probando la flauta

Raven:-con el instrumento en mano se lo da al verde titán –ya veo porque le tenias aprecio es un instrumento único pero lo que en verdad te importaba, lo que en verdad era parte de una persona que te importo mucho se como se siente eso la toque para ver si el hechizo de reparación funciono si lo hizo-pero se percato que su el titán verde estaba llorando no lo podía creer el chico bromista dejando ver sus lagrimas pero eran de sangre entonces la dama oscura pensó (es mi oportunidad) –se lo que eres y se que a que raza perteneces y se que tu tienes corazón el que tenia tu antecesora Araya – entonces ella lo toma en forma delicada del cuello esto para recargar la cabeza del titán en su pecho ella medito toda el tiempo que le fue posible para poder hacer eso consolarlo el llanto lo escuchaba ella estaba acariciando su cabeza en forma tierna gentil amable solo que ella por causas obvias para mantener se amable –chico bestia te diré mi secreto yo solo te amo a ti

Chico Bestia: -escucho cada palabra con atención la miro –Raven –el se acerco entonces la beso en una forma tierna y amorosa – te amo con cada fibra de mi ser te deseo siempre te ame más que a terra y superaste a otra también siempre supe que tenias una ternura grade muy grande pero eres más tierna que cualquiera que allá visto eres mi ángel de la noche el que dios medio – besando la nuevamente –

Así la noche transcurrió ellos se expresaron lo que sentían pero decidieron esperar un poco para dar el siguiente paso "ya saben" hablaron decidieron decir lo de su noviazgo pero ella le pidió paciencia a el, solo asintió con la cabeza luego durmieron abrasados ella sobre el

En la mañana siguiente lo otros titanes después en ese momento cuando entran la tamaraniana no soporta la emoción y esto se vuelve un escena cámara lenta mientras que cy y Robin tratan de parar la acción de la pelirroja se pone muy tensa pero la extraterrestre se sale con la suya

Star Fire: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY QUE LINDOS SE VEN JUNTOS

Acto seguido la alacena explota y los otros titanes barones quedan hechos cubitos de hielo mientras la pelirroja se muere de pena cuando los otros barones están en el sofá con una tasa de cholote caliente cubiertos por mantas y un catarrote que mejor ni les digo sigamos con nuestros héroes

Robin: achu maldición no podías esperarte que despertasen Star –tomando su chocolate –

Star Fire: lo siento

Chico Bestia: les advierto no quiero burlas incitaciones o nada por el estilo lo digo por ti cy y Robin solo ve que Star no se pase de cursi o inoportuna de acuerdo

Cyborg: pero son o no son

Raven: si lo somos pero no empiecen con sus cosas no lo toleraremos

Después de esto todos desayunaron semi bien por que la alarma se hizo sonar pero esto no era fuera de lo común

Cyborg: quien es esta vez

Robin: Salde

De inmediato ello acudieron a la tare de detener al villano más duro de la ciudad eso era antes pero no sabían que una persona cerca observaba todo detenidamente cuando los titanes legaron era Cinderblock Plasmus y Sobrecarga y reforzados con robots pero se encontraba en un edificio el Slade mirando y sin que el mismo se diera cuenta también era observado

Robin: un ataque frontal eso no es tu estilo que planeas

Slade: Robin, estas perdiendo el toque es hora de enseñas te buenos modales para que aprendas como se investigar de verdad

Pero en ese momento el titán verde interrumpe mostrando un objeto al parecer puesto en una capa de hielo para evitar el contacto con el exterior

Chico Bestia: parese que envenenar la ciudad con un virus no te funciono y claro tendrías el antídoto con la condición de ser el gobernante de la ciudad y nuestra destrucción valla esto debe ser humillante para ti que el descerebrado te arruinara la fiesta pero ya te habías tardado en intentar esto

Slade: valla alguien despertó su cerebro y esta demasiado arrogante

La pelea se desata los ataque del villano eran lentos para chico bestia los esquiva con facilidad pero el villano le tira su mejor golpe pero ni el menor efecto, el titán ataca con una patada ascendente al tórax un golpe que rompe las costillas del villano se oye el crujido e sus hueso viéndose obligado a escapar

Después los villanos son detenidos y regresan a torre T el grupo se reúne para comer una cena todos entran al living pero Raven se pone a meditar chico bestia ve la luna limpia en el firmamento mientras los demás platicaban de sus cosa

Pero la curiosidad se manifiesta

Star fire: por que no nos mencionaste tus habilidades amigo Bestia

Chico Bestia: no es conveniente que les cuente de mi papa y mi raza tenemos como decirlo peor reputación que el papa de Raven un que somos seres que combaten a los demonios pero somos mas despiadados que ellos de hecho mi papa es Elfarias eso es todo lo que diré

Cyborg: o vamos tienes que contarnos

Chico Bestia: aun no puedo hacerlo aun si penas duras se lo dije Raven no me presionen

Se pone a ver la luna de nuevo

Star fire: pero puedes confiar en nosotros

Robin: Star mejor no insistas el hablara cando este listo es mejor dejar que Raven se encargue

Cyborg: vamos enserio siempre me dices todo a tu mejor amigo Cy

Chico Bestia: comi amigo te pido que no me preguntes

Cyborg: por favor anda –pero es interrumpido por la chica Gótica –

Raven: ya te pidió de buena manera de que lo dejes en paz- en forma seria pero sin odio ni enfado alguno –déjanos en paz

Cyborg: estabien preparare la cena

Este tiempo la mirada de verde titán esta sumida en la luna en que estuvo su confortamiento por mucho tiempo el logro encontrar a su amada Raven se siente bien, ese vació que en unos momentos estuvo en su ser a desaparecido ella lo conforta mas que la luna después de la cena se que dan ellos juntos hay uno alado del otro pero empieza a besar a Raven en el cuello ella lo deja continuar ella trata de no expulsar su energía pero el se detiene ella lo mira lo besa se retiran a sus cuartos

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

EL LOBO Y EL CUERBO

(LLEGAN LOS BIEJOS AMIGOS)

Después en la los enamorados están hay en el living en es rato so estuvieron conversando el titán verde haciendo preguntas indiscretas pero normales del carácter de Raven ella le ase preguntas de Silvatían el responde sin ningún problema dependiendo de las preguntas las difíciles tardan un poco pero ellos comparten todos de ellos se dicen lo que antes por miedo al rechazo no se atrevían a divulgar jamás ellos se parecían en ciertos aspectos pero eran tan diferentes ellos a la vez el intenta volver a su alegre forma de ser mientras ella quiere mantener un estado de serenidad y amabilidad

Pero el correo llego con el chico de metal

Cyborg: es hora del correo oye Bestita tienes tres cartas de chicas y todas son de extranjero así que si tenias mas chicas he una es de Francia y otra de Japón y otra es de China y de un distribuidor de instrumentos musicales y un folleto de restaurante de parte de la China –pero estas cartas le son arrebatadas de sus manos cibernéticas –

Chico Bestia: primero pide permiso déjame ver –pero un semblante de alegría y a la vez de preocupación aparece en su rostro –

Star fire: dime amigo que te pasa

Chico Bestia: no, no es nada solo que viejos amigos van avenir avistarme es todo tengo que arreglarme y ustedes tiene también que arreglarse por favor

Cyborg: si son iguales de temperamentales como estas ahora mejor lo hago

Star fire: eso es nuevos amigos si usare la ropa nueva que compre

Robin: no usare esmoquin

Chico Bestia: como quieras pero lo veremos en el restauran cumpao a las 5 estaremos en la zona exelcius así que vístanse con ropa mas adecuada, –mirando a Raven – amor ponte lo que quieras

Raven: OH estabien me cambiare pero no pondré nada que se exagerado

Chico Bestia: como quieras amor

Raven: ah no me digas así en el restaurante entendiste

Chico Bestia: como quieras

Raven: ah otra cosa no digas que somos novios en el restaurante ya tenemos bastantes con los reporteros por lo de Star y Robin no quiero paparatcis asediando la torre

Chico Bestia: como quieras Raven –bajando las orejas un poco por que siente que ella se avergüenza de el –

Raven: -quiere decirle que en verdad lo que importa es que el y ella lo sepan pero de nuevo su forma de ser orgullosa se lo impide –no lo tomes a mal pero no seria bueno para mi reputación que sepan lo mío con tigo

Chico Bestia: -golpe duro muy duro si se avergüenza de el eso le pego más duro que cualquier daño físico –como digas –un ligero toque de tristeza –

El solo se retiro sin darle el beso acostumbrado en la mejilla a Raven

Raven: -pensando (no debí decirle eso no debí debo disculparme debo hacerlo se que se siente mal no debí eso estuvo mal) se retira a su habitación se arregla de manera espectacular –

Todos se sale ya listos para el evento pero en esa escena algo paso cuando Raven se quiso acercar Chico Bestia solo se alejo de ella, el titán verde estaba sufriendo pero respetaría la decisión de Raven pero esto es algo que la dama oscura no le gusto pero se daba cuenta que el estaba triste por las plantas de macetas que estaban al su alrededor de la ciudad o cualquier tipo de vegetación esta se entristecía a su paso ella se dio cuenta que lo que le dijo a su amado fue hiriente le dio antever que ella supuestamente se avergonzaba de el, no quería que el se sintiera así ella tenia que hacer algo tenia que hacerlo cuando llegaron al restaurante lo recibió un mesero especial de la zona a la cual ingresarían ellos están sentado y una chica de cabellos negro con ojos como azules fuertes con ropa de gala china en forma maestra le entregan uno de todo lo que hay en el menú y una variación de vegetales para el titán verde

Chico Bestia: estas igual de exhibicionista jade

Jade: eso es por que eres mi hermano y dime que ya te conseguiste novia

Raven: ha –pero fue interrumpida por su titán verde –

Chico Bestia: no, no tengo –con tristeza lo dice pero solo Jade y Raven lo notan–

Jade: así que no as podido olvidar a Ágata

Chico Bestia: -el no savia que decir si que solo se queda callado-

Jade: te tengo una sorpresa

Se abre un telón de tras de ese telón esta la cantante más famosa de Europa Ágata Mancs la cantante preferida de Star ella se emoción empezó echar porras la cantante canta la canción de Miseri de Era las de remato con la canción de unidos por siempre pero ella miraba todo el tiempo a el titán verde terminando la canción salen los dos compañeros faltantes de su infancia Kuentin y Será esos se sientan comer junto con ellos están platicando de los viejos tiempos pero cundo Ágata baja del escenario

Ágata: hola te dije que volvería –dicho esto le dio un beso profundo al titán verde –

Chico Bestia: - el reacciona des pues de unos momento justo a tiempo separa a Ágata de su lado – no me beses tu yo no somos novios yo te de je libre no lo recuerdas

Ágata: –algo confundida – a eso se puede arreglar amenos que tengas novia pero dime la tienes

Chico Bestia: no –bajando las orejas en señal de tristeza –

Raven: -se da cuanta en la precaria situación en que dejo a su amado lo dejo vulnerable por no decir que esa castaña tenia buena figura con unos llins ajustados una mirada alegre camiseta ajustada y unas copas de buena talla pero también tenia unos ojos peculiares eran color cerezas ella quiere decirlo pero su orgullo se lo impide –

Después de un rato todos se retiran a la torre de los titanes pero Ágata no tenia hospedaje por lo mismo de su fama los turistas llenaron los hoteles así que Robin le propuso que se quedara en la torre mientras estaban en la ciudad pero no hubo objeción de parte de ningún titán pero por dentro Raven estaba que hecha chispas por cierto ciertas cosas explotaban pero el titán verde estaba dolido de que la mujer que ama no haga dicho ni pió para decir que el y ella eran pareja pero no vez de eso solo se que do callada parese que ella lo hubiera dejado vulnerable a propósito el solo esta en su cuarto pensando seriamente en que esta pasando por que no decía nada por que se quedaba callada por que no dijo nada por que eso lo confundió el decidió que si ella no ase nada el tampoco pero eso no le quita la esperanza que Raven entienda que el la ama

En el desayuno se pusieron a comer lo que Star preparaba pero resulto que el desayuno lo hacía Ágata unos waffles con una maestría excelsa pero notaron que ella tenia la piel Rosada y el cabello también tenia una cola y orejas de loba entonces entendieron lo que dijo el titán verde "de todos ella se parese mas a mi" entonces se dieron cuenta tenia las habilidades de trasformación de BB pero ella tenia también tiene poderes de Licandril como las garras pero ella ataca o cristales pero escucharon fue el poder especial de ella era regresar encontra de su oponente el poder aumentado X10

Ágata: ¿Qué? no les gusta el rosa pero aquí tienen waffles con un serial y para Garfiel con miel extra de mafle espero que con esto me perdones por dejarte solo tanto tiempo espero que te gusten son los mismos que solía cocinar para ti

Ante eso todos se ponen con la cara de emergencia Raven ceba enfadar entonces ven la cara de tristeza del titán verde por que Raven no decía ni hacia nada

Chico Bestia: este muchas gracias Agui –empieza a comer pero mira asía bajo pero el sabor de la comida empieza a hacer su trabajo y se pone un poco contento mientras que Raven estaba comiendo los suyos en silencio –gracias

Ágata: entonces me perdonas

Chico Bestia: no hay rencores

Ágata: –le planta un besoooooooootttttttttteeeeeeeeee de esos que en una película de romance –

Chico Bestia: -no opone resistencia esta vez pero sigue triste por que Raven no decía nada ni decía nada el solo cierra su ojos -

Alerta máxima súper detonación en 5 4 3 2 1 0 una explosión en el garaje muy grande adivine quien perdió a su coche retumbo la torre Raven miro con furia a esa chica la miraba pero sucedió algo

Ágata: -separándose un poco – por que te enfadas ni que fuera tu novio y además tengo derecho de antigüedad para que te enfadas no le dijiste nada si no se lo pediste antes fue tu error además que sabes de su sufrimiento

Pero antes de que Raven destrozara el lugar Robin le pidió a Star fire que se llevara a Raven mientras ellas salían mientras chico Bestia se va dejando a una Ágata muy confusa

Ágata: Robin cierto porque se enfado ella y por que GAR esta tan melancólico

Robin: por que Raven si es su novia

Ágata: pero si es su novia a ya entendí

Se aleja del la cocina esperando luego se encuentra en el pasillo esperando a Raven cuando ella pasa

Raven: que quieres

Ágata: cobarde

Raven: que? me llamas cobarde a mi? mira quien lo dice, tu fuiste la primera en dejarlo

Ágata: lo que oste si en verdad lo quisieras no le hubieras dicho eso sabes creo que el nunca te hubiera discriminado por digamos tu actitud tan cruel tu falta de tacto a los demás decirte superior lo que le dijiste estuvo mal

Raven: ¿si?? Tu lo crees así? pues tu opinión no me interesa

No eres nadie para decirme a mí como debo comportar.

Ubícate

Ágata: si una chica perfectamente normal con piel grisácea con una actitud antipática que tiene mas miedo de ser sincera prefiere lastimar a los que le importan y prefiere leer un libro a intentar recrearse un poco sabes has leído el quijote o perdón un libro te uso perdón

Raven:- levanta una ceja al oír esa ultima frase- eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?¬¬ ...patético-se cruza de brazos- por que mejor no te marchas de aquí? UPS!... casi lo olvidaba... estas enamorada de mi chico... pero el no te quiere... Cuanto lo siento

Ágata: si pero tan siquiera no me importa lo que diga de mi la gente sabes eres tan odiosa como las personas que te ofendieron y te lastimaron pero yo me fui para cumplir mi sueño pero dime canto as hecho para saber mas de el según se solo es un inmaduro para ti la verdad no me escondo en sarcasmos como tu, tu eres la que da lastima aquí recuperare a GAR por que la muy orgullosa me lo puso en la mesa

Raven: -suspiro- pues la verdad tienes razón quizás no debí haber antepuesto mi orgullo ante mis sentimientos. Pero de algo estoy segura y es que tu no ganaras el corazón de él. ya lo dejaste ir una ves, y yo no dejare que tu te quedes con el nuevamente, ya perdiste tu oportunidad una ves. Resígnate

Ágata: tal vez lo deje hir pero simplemente te diré que nuca compartiste el dolor que el y yo compartimos nuca fuiste repudiada por tener buen corazón no, por tu pueblo no eso te diferencia de mi di mi sangre mi dolor todo lo di por el

Raven: acaso no escudas lo que dices? eres una hipócrita!. tu no sabes lo que a mi me sucedió!. y no sabes que es ser la hija de un demonio!- se exalta un poco. Pero recupera la tranquilidad- es inútil discutir con gente como tu, mejor me marcho. Será mejor que no te acerques a Garfiel, o sino sufrirás mi ira

ÁGATA: me haces reír en serió piensas que fue un infierno lo que te paso no, no lo creo si tu papa fue una pera en dulce comparado con los que GAR y yo enfrentamos pero tu no puedes con migo tu poderes son manejados por emociones cierto los míos por instintos y los GAR también y otra cosa soy peor que un demonios eso es lo que puede decirse que un Licandril debe ser muy fuerte y despiadado mas que tu

Raven: almenos no estuviste sola

Ágata: es parte verdad y parte mentira solo nos tuvimos a nosotros lo que nacimos aquí en la tierra pero eso no te convence es verdad me fui de su lado pero el me dejo por que quiso le dije que si el quería me quedaría con el pero su noble corazón se hizo presente y me dejo hir le prometí que volvería a verlo para no dejarlo más y te diré una cosa una muy interesante algo que vi en los recuerdos de Robin un beso no con estar si no con tigo después de lo de tu padre

Raven:-enfadada un poco- cállate bruja crees que alimentando mi irá podrás recuperar a Chico bestia te lo repetiré bien claro y entiende de una ves AMO A GARFIEL y ni tu podrán poner sus garras sobre el aun cando tenga que morir me canse de discusiones verbales con tigo – emprender el camino para ver a Chico Bestia en su cuarto-

Ágata: - remueve mas rápido que Raven sin que ella se diera cuenta se puso enfrente de lamisca en la puerta del cuarto de Chico Bestia- adiós come libros-entra al cuarto de chico bestia

Raven: QUE! 00 MALDITA LOBA PELOS DE FRESA ME LA PAGARAS

El cuarto de Chico Bestia

Ágata: disculpa quieres ir a caminar por el bosque o nadar como peces o quieres que hagamos algo muy agradable para ambos –entonces ella se pone cerca de el en forma coqueta le da un beso pero el desvía la cara –que a caso no recuerdas cuando nos conocimos

Recuerdo

En Silvatían estuvieron los niños descendientes de anterior generación de guerreros que los más pequeños de ellos pero una pequeña Licandril estaba sujetada por la cola y la estaban lastimando

Soldado lican: que ase una nacida en la tierra tomando agua de nuestro manantial

Ágata:-con solo tres años-suéltame no hago nada malo por favor suéltame note e hecho nada por favor me duele

Pero una vos de un pequeño se escucha

Chico Bestia: suéltala de inmediato

Soldado lican: que harás sino

Chico Bestia:-en un parpadeo el soldado lican es mandado a bolar-estas bien

Ágata: si estoy bien gracias eres el primero que no me trata como una cosa fea

Chico Bestia:-sujetándola para que se parara –eso me pasa todo el tiempo solo porque nazi en la tierra y tengo buen corazón

Fin del recuerdo

Ágata: ese día me sentí segura a tu lado perdóname por dejarte solo pero déjame estar contigo anda si quiere bueno- lo empieza a besar se aleja un poco-

Raven viendo todo esto se esta poniendo Furiosa, asustada y triste, furiosa por que una cantante le quitaba a su chico, asustada por que no puede hacer nada físicamente y triste por que ella fue la causante de esto pero ve como Ágata se quita la ropa eso fue el golpe mas duro ella se acerca en forma seductora pero pasa algo el titán verde le pone una toalla le pide que se valla este esta llorando sangre llorando Ágata se va y se retira entonces Raven entra con tranquilidad externa pero internamente con desesperación viendo a su titán herido dolido por que ella lo dejo vulnerable

Raven: tenemos que hablar –pero no recibía respuesta –necesito que me escuches tienes que escucharme –pero es interrumpida –

Chico Bestia: para que si te avergüenzas de mi que acaso no deje de hacer chiste y cosas inmaduras que tu misma me dijiste y aun así piensas que te doy vergüenza o te doy lastima si es así vete no quiero estar con alguien que no me acepta tal cual soy

Raven: por favor déjame explicarte

Chico Bestia: por que rayos no dijiste nada por que no lo hiciste o que lo que me dijiste fueron puras patrañas o caso realmente te doy lastima

Raven: no como crees semejante cosa yo te amo y lamento el no haberte dicho en ese momento que eres mi novio te pido perdón por decirte esas cosas si te sientes así por que piensas que me diste vergüenza no es asi

Chico Bestia: esperaba que entendieras que es estar marginado por los que te rechazan cuando te marcan por tu forma de ser y aun así te atreviste hacerme eso sabiendo lo que me afectaba te conté todo y incluso lo de Ágata pero te atreviste a no decir nada te quedaste callada eso quiere decir que te importa que te digan rara pero no respetas a los demás que rayos piensas me lastimaste me dejaste vulnerable enserio sino te amara tanto te hubiera dejado por Ágata pero de todas maneras me decepcionaste Raven ahora salde mi cuarto quiero estar solo

Raven: espera Garfiel-sierra la puerta del cuarto- no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos

Chico Bestia: no quiero escucharte solo te doy vergüenza

Raven: - suspira una poco- escúchame eso que te dije no es por que me des vergüenza nada de eso la verdad es que no debí anteponer mi orgullo a mis sentimientos por ti

Chico Bestia: entonces prefieres tu orgullo tu reputación

Raven: déjame acabar no es eso se que hice mal pero quiero que estemos juntos sin que nadie nos molesta quiero nuestra privacidad lamento si lo tomaste como si yo tuviera vergüenza pero no es así, estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia tu ser querido la mujer que amas-le sonríe pero nota una semblante de dolor en el rostro de su titán verde-

Chico Bestia: solo dime si es verdad lo que me dijo Ágata sobre el recuerdo de Robin- solo esta triste-

Raven: si es verdad pero solo es eso un recuerdo te amo a ti Garfiel- lo besa un poco- y no me importa lo que digan los demás estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia chico bestia mi lobo

Chico Bestia: Raven- el sonríe- si me quiero estar con tigo pero antes –la hace ver todos sus recuerdos todo de el –aun así me aceptas

Raven: si te acepto como eres te amo

Chico Bestia: gracias Raven- se pone contento-

Raven: se acerca por la espalda del muchacho verde y lo abraza por la espalda - creeme estoy dispuesta a demostrarte que te amo, si eso implica que tengamos que tener relaciones

Chico Bestia: se voltea y la contempla muy serio, le corre una lagrima de sangre por la mejilla, la cual Raven se la saca con el dedo -Raven...- la abraza fuertemente y oculta su rostro en el cuello de ella - gracias...

Raven: por que? - se sorprende esto-

Chico Bestia: enserio me quieres tanto que no te importa mi pasado? realmente no te avergüenzo? tan así sabiendo aun así que yo soy así de peligroso me quieres?

Raven: ya no atormentes tus pensamientos con eso. Lo único que importa ahora es nosotros

Dice mientras acaricia la cabeza del muchacho – (te amo chico bestia) - lo abraza delicadamente. Ambos se recuestan sobre la cama Raven sobre el muchacho verde y ella lo acaricia mientras el la besa, esos juegos de manos culminaron pronto por que el muchacho los detuvo. Esto extraño a Raven

Raven: sucede algo?

Chico bestia: no - dice mientras acaricia la mejilla de la chica - solo que no quiero romper lo hermoso de este momento- sonríe el chico más feliz - no quiero apresurar las cosas así de repente. pareciera como si te estuviera obligando a hacerlo

Por fin se duermen en la mañana siguiente lo despiertan juntos pero ellos se miran tiernamente Raven prepara el desayuno mi entras el chico bestia mira a su amada "ya vestida como se debe" esto se quedan mas que anonadados los demás Titanes pero lo más impresionante es que Raven preparaba el desayuno lo impactante es que tiene buen sazón señores Raven aprendió cocinar bien todos comieron pero Ágata estaba callada simplemente no quería incomodar ella vio en los ojos de Raven lo que paso y en su sonrisa eso dejo en claro a Ágata que ella estaba fuera del juego pero diferencia de las otras ella sabe cuando parar

Ágata: me regresare a Francia en tres días es todo a otra cosa Garfiel las cosas que te pertenecen están en el cuarto de entrenamiento, ha Raven cuídalo mucho –acto seguido se retira –

Cyborg: pensé se armaría una revolución

Star fire: esto es una cosa llamada conversación no uses siempre la fuerza solo piensa antes de actuar

Robin: eso fue profundo Star

Cyborg: bueno esto es mejorar no creen

Chico Bestia: solo faltaría un insecto que ase miel no Cy

Cyborg: -apenado- no digas eso

Chico Bestia: pero es la verdad como dice el dicho la verdad no peca pero como incomoda

Raven: pero detonas maneras estatal ser indiscreto

Chico Bestia: estabien amor

Raven: bien cariño –estremece por decir algo tierno – no me acostumbro

Chico Bestia: que bien por que me es difícil no hacer chistes o bromas

En esos instantes disfrutaron de una paz muy grande pero eso es como decirlo extraño en la torre pero así pasa le tiempo pero en eso momentos una muerte se efectuaba en la ciudad una persona conocida como Slade muera manos de un ser salvaje es otro Licandril el que seria mas quien despiadadote los descendientes directos de Araya la primera de la familia de Chico bestia medio hermano para ser exactos pero en cierta forma solo lo hizo para ver si valía pena quedarse en este mundo si su hermano menor tenia en verdad que quedarse aquí en eso fue una noticia que se quedo en el anonimato durante un tiempo

En un mañana en le torre T todos se preparan en un nuevo día eso para estar bien pero el verde titán esta sin ánimos pero solo Raven sabe porque el no quiere hablar con nadie solo esta abrasado de Raven todos se preocupan pensando que le pasa al titán verde eso de ve ser grave para dejarse ver de esa manera vulnerable que puede ser tan duro que lo ponga a estar en ese estado

Robin: Raven que le pasa a chico bestia

Raven: es algo de su familia es mejor que no lo perturben se repondrá sol necesita tiempo

Star fire: si en algo nos necesitas amiga llámanos

Raven: lo are star lo are

Una vez que los demás terminaron de desayunar los otros titanes se pusieron a conversar sobre esto

Raven: no te puedes culparte de eso toda la vida ella te diría lo mismo

Chico Bestia: le falle a mi hermana mi papa le prometí a mi madre que no le pasaría nada a mi hermana no cumplí tanto poder para nada para no salvar una persona

Raven: no digas eso peleaste desde tu infancia salvaste a muchos no seas tonto ella estaría orgullosa de ti

Chico Bestia: pero me duele me mortifica el saber que no pude cando debí hacerlo

Raven: pero estoy contigo no estas solo ya no

Chico Bestia:-la besa tiernamente pero fogosa a la vez- solo me que das tu no te dejare nunca

Raven: te creo

Chico Bestia: pero aun siento que ella sigue con vida siento aun esta viva

Raven: si ella estará con tigo siempre-lo besa tiernamente- es mejor comer algo

Chico Bestia: algo de comer no suena mal pero una te estará bien

Los dos preparan algo de comer para solventar el hambre se pasaron un rato juntos

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

EL LOBO Y EL CUERBO

(LA SANGRE LLAMA)

Después un mes de adaptación

En un día normal como cualquiera los miembros de colmena reciente mente liberados por el hermano sangre estaban atacando la ciudad pero tenían una líder imponente demasiado poderosa ella peleaba de manera singular diferente a todos lo oponentes que hayan visto

Robin: Star Raven y Chico Bestia en carguen se de ella Cyborg y yo no encargamos de los demás

Cando ellos se alejaron la pelea comiensa con enfrentamiento de la villana y Chico Bestia están es intensa pero muy intensa los golpes lo ataques pero cuando se detuvieron para analizar a su rival

Chico Bestia: esto es extraño tu forma de pelea es muy familiar

Villana: como no serlo si soy tu hermana

Chico Bestia: eso no es cierto ella murió ase mucho tiempo

Selene: -se quita el casco es ella la verdadera Selene- y que dices ahora hermanito

Star fire: chico bestia que pasa

Chico Bestia: por favor ve con Robin y Cyborg, Raven quédate

Star fire: este bien amigo- se retira -

Chico Bestia: -cayendo de rodillas al suelo- por porque

Raven: Chico Bestia –le pone la mano en su hombro – por que haces esto no sabes que nada te deja esto solo las timas a tu hermano y a ti misma y no se supone que tu estas muerta como

Selene: eso creyó pero solo desperté viva y estuve buscando mi propósito y además nunca me sentí tan viva

Chico Bestia: Selene acaso ya olvidaste lo que nos dijo papa y mama por favor reacciona

Selene: -se pone a llorar sangre – cállate me dejaste sola

Chico Bestia: Selene puedes regresar con migo te prometo que no te dejare-se acerca para abrazarla pero es atacado por una zarpa de luz el recibe el golpe caen de lleno al suelo-

Raven: Chico bestia –se acerca rápido para ayudarlo con preocupación –

Selene: no te acerques

Chico Bestia: -incorporándose después de el ataque – por favor Selene

Raven: -se interpone en el camino de Chico Bestia – chico bestia no debes ella esta mal no te hacer que te atacara haaaaaaaaaa-en ese momento Raven recibe el ataque de Selene y es sostenida por chico Bestia –

Chico Bestia: Raven – se pone de un semblante de furia en sus ojos- auque que seas mi hermana nadie toca a Raven ¡FURIA DE LOBO¡ -ataca con un lobo blanco el cual congelaba todo a su paso golpeando a Selene esta recibe el impacto de lleno cae al suelo de cara- no que hice que

Selene: -incorporando se con gran dificulta después del golpe limpiándose la sangre –que es lo que pretendes –ella ataca con destetillo o líneas de luz-

Chico Bestia: no Selene para esto detente –crea un muro hielo para detener el impacto –

Selene: no me busques por que yo también puedo se tan despiadada como tu –se desvanece ante los ojos de su hermano –

Raven: estas bien haaaa –algo adolorida por el impacto –

Chico Bestia: le falle le falle a mi hermana, a mi papa y a mi mama les falle –poniéndose de nuevo a llorar sangre –

Raven: no, no les fallaste tu, hiciste lo correcto ella es la que esta mal debemos hacérselo ver –lo abrasa para que se retiren del lugar –regresemos con los demás

Chico Bestia: Hermana….

Raven: no pelearas en ese estado

Selene: -con heridas en todo el cuerpo- Garfiel…. supongo que con un lociento no bastara verdad

Raven: siguas con insinuaciones y se sincera

Chico Bestia: ya te dije que si estas arrepentida puedes volver pero no vuelvas a tocar a Raven

Selene: nos veremos de nuevo Garfiel

Raven: Chico Bestia yo…. no se que decir

Chico Bestia: no digas nada Raven solo regresemos con los demás

Chico bestia cae mal herido al suelo

Raven: (afirma a chico bestia cuando este cae) chico bestia resiste

Chico b: **sonríe**

Raven: (se le acerca un poco y rosa los labios del chico) ah yo... Lo siento

Chico b: que lindo gesto que linda eres por dentro Raven **cierra los ojos desmayado**

Raven: chico bestia, chico bestia (lo intenta curar con sus poderes)

Al ver que no podía sus lágrimas contenidas recorren y llega con chico bestia en los brazos en la torre titán

Star fire: -**asombrada-** Raven

Raven: star fire donde esta Robin y Cyborg, chico Bestia esta mal por mi culpa

Star fire: tranquila no es tu culpa

Star fire: Robin Cyborg

Robin y Cyborg vienen

Cyborg: bestita, no puede ser bestita lo toma

Robin: chico bestia que a sucedido

Raven: una larga historia

Cyborg: bien haré lo posible

Raven: (en mente ojala así sea… chico bestia a estado con migo siempre)

Star fire: la abraza ya veras que todo saldrá bien amiga

Raven: -**por primera vez acepta el abrazo- **

Robin: chico bestia lo soportará

Raven: si... (Se pone la capucha ocultando sus lágrimas)

Luego Cyborg pone al chico bestia en una maquina para curarlo

Raven se acerca y pone la mano

Raven: resiste chico bestia se que puedes hacerlo

Mientras tanto en la academia colmena

Gizmo: pero que paso solo tres cuartas partes del botín

Mamut: pero no fue mi culpa el chico extraño tiro su parte mientras la extraterrestre nos ataco de sorpresa y por cierto alguien ha visto a Selene

Bili múltiple: pensé que estaba con tigo

Mamut: no

Entra Selene herida golpeada sin su casco

Gizmo: valla era cierto que el piel de brócoli se volvió más fuerte que el resto de los titanes

Selene: cállate cabeza de billar –ella e desploma en suelo –

Mamut: eso es malo mejor que nadie la diga al director

Una voz dice "no decirme que"

Si es el director de la academia colmena recientemente reconstruida

Hermano sangre: ere que sucedió no como paso esto –mirando a Selene en el suelo –llebenla a recuperación-los asistentes del director se la llevan –que fue lo que paso por que ella quedo así

Gizmo: esque señor esto fue como decirlo el

Mamut: el chico verde es el hermano mayor de nuestra hembra alfa y esta conciente de todos sus poderes bueno eso me pareció

Hermano sangre: así que mis sospechas no fueron infundas al parecer tendré que llamar a alguien para suplir a Bili y al chico extraño para que esto funcione

De regreso a la torre titán en la sala de enfermería

Chico bestia:- despertando con gran dificultad – mi cabeza si que tiene fuerza mi hermanita

Raven: -abrazándolo con fuerza- estas despierto

Chico bestia: dime mi hermana volvió dime que regreso-esperanzado –

Raven: ella no…. no, no regreso se que esta hay en otra parte lamento que…. que te las timaran por mi culpa

Chico bestia: no, no me lastimaron por tu culpa eres la mujer que amo pero mi hermana es mí responsabilidad tengo que buscarla –tratando de levantarse –

Raven: no espera…. no estas en condiciones de hir mejor deja que nosotros no encarguemos Cyborg se quedara a cuidarte traeré a tu hermana te lo prometo

Chico bestia: no espera…. no me importa las heridas yo debo seguir es mi obligación

Raven: caso no confías en mí – con enfado contenido –

Chico bestia: no entiendes es mi culpa tengo que hir

Raven: estabien vamos –enfadad –

Chico bestia: no entiendes se donde esta cuando me acerque a ella me conecte ella esta en la academia colmena

Raven: -sigue enfadada- bien ya vamos nos

Chico bestia: es no se por que te pones así ella es más fuerte que ustedes y lo sabes y mira me a taco a mí no quiero que te lastime

Raven: -se queda callada luego habla- chico bestia yo….

Chico bestia: en verdad dime crees que no confió en ti Raven

Raven: perdona por enfadarme contigo no tenia derecho hacerlo

Chico bestia: no te preocupes te amo Raven –abrasándola un beso cariñoso en la boca –

Mientras en la academia colmena

Hermano sangre: no te preocupes –mirando a Selene –dense prisa que ella este lista para destruir de una vez portadas a los titanes

Selene: -despertando del desmayo- estoy lista

Hermano sangre: no te preocupes cachorra estas personas te ayudaran con los titanes –mostrando a Black fire y a Red X –espero que con ellos puedas cumplir y destruir a los jóvenes titanes

Selene: si te aseguro que mi hermano abra deseado no ver roto su promesa -(me las pagaras por no cuidarme como me lo prometiste)-

Red X: dime que te hace tan especial como para que dirijas el grupo

Selene: retas mi autoridad- con seriedad en su rostro-

Red X: dime por que te crees la mejor para el rol de líder

Selene: bueno soy la mas lista, fuerte y habilidosa simplemente soy la única para completar esta tarea lo que ustedes no han podido hacer

Red X: entonces demuéstralo – poniéndose en posición de pelea –

Después de que Red X es apaleado por Selene de forma monumental

Hermano sangre: es suficiente lo necesitas para la misión

Selene: alguien más quiere pelear pro el liderato –con una mirada de pocos amigos de esas que te hielan la sangre –

Mamut y Gizmo: no, no hay problema

Mamut: es más temperamental que Jinx –con pánico –

Black fire: jajajajajajajaja es también me agradas es bueno arreglar cuantas con la familia no crees sabes yo también tengo una hermana odiosa

Selene: mi caso es distinto el mío no cumplió su promesa

Selene: vamos por ellos están en el centro de la cuidad y vienen en la nave t acabemos los

En la nave t

Cyborg: estas seguro de esto bestita apenas te repusiste de la pelea con t hermana y senota que es fuerte muy fuerte no podrás solo con ella

Chico Bestia: es tare bien Raven estará con migo en esto –mirando a Raven confía en ella –

Raven: -tapándose con la capucha- sabes que puedes contar con migo no se por que haces esa preguntas –pero esta sonroja –

PERO UNA EPLCON SE SUCITA PERO RAVEN SACA A CYBOR CHICO BESTIA ALLUDA A ROBIN Y STAR FIRE

Robin: - en el suelo-que esta pasando –pero de repente esta siendo atrapado por uno hilos luminosos –

Chico Bestia: no Selene alto – pero es mandado a destrozar la pared de edificio –

Selene: que decías –apretando más a Robin –listo para pagar el precio de tus errores GAR

Cyborg: maldición Robin NIÑA MAL CRIADA –dispara el caño sonico –pero Selene como si nada – eres patético mi turno –una zarpa manda a bolar a Cy –

Star fire: Robin –ve como es atacado –déjalo en paz –pero un bola de energía la impacta –

Black: hermanita tan tonta como siempre

Star fire: hermana no me hagas enoja

Selene: de pie de prepara que pueda derivarte de nuevo

Raven: déjalo en paz que no entiendes niñas el no te dejo peleo por ti con todas su fuerza-aprisionando a Selene en una pila de hierros y metales que arranco de los edificios –

Selene: tu no sabes nada HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR –CON UNNA FUESRSA ESTREMECEDORA SE LIBERA DE LA PRICION ENQUE RAVEN LA PUSO –

Entre lo hieros que salieron despedidos uno de estos atravesó a la pelirroja tamaraniana por el costado

Black fire: buena esa Selene una menos faltan más

Mamut: es mejor que se rindan no pueden ganar

Cyborg: eso crees tú

Gizmo: veamos lo que tienes hoja de lata –atacando con su láser –

En eso el medio robot esta lidiando con eso abusivo mientras que chico bestia esta recuperando se del impacto de Selene de

Chico bestia: -pensado (esto se salio de control tengo que terminar esto ahora) empieza a enfadarse ojos con el iris amarillo sus comillos se ensanchan su energía se manifiesta atacando a Selene con su una zarpa de hielo–

Robin por fin se libera porque Selene es sacada de su concentración

Robin: Star fire – se acerca a ella la toma entres su brazos- star te mejoraras ya la veras

Black Fire: OH mira el amor de herma esta llorando no te preocupes yo sigo aquí – con asentó burlón –

Red x: no sufras que te reunirás con ella –sacando las afiladas X –

Star fire: haga a…… Robin –mirando a chico del antifaz acariciando lo en forma tierna – no…. me dejes

Robin: no te preocupes estarás bien star te pondrás bien –la abrasaba y cando red X los piensa atacar una biga lo golpea en la espada –

Raven: ni se te curra dañar a mis amigos

Mientras con Selene y Chico Bestia

Después de una pelea ardua y tremenda heridas profundas sangre corriendo por sus cuerpos por fin la rabia se va la razón sale a la luz

Selene: -llorando- sabes por que ago esto sabes por que lo hago tu me lo prometiste, prometiste que nada me pasaría que nunca me dejarías sola que por mas tormentas que pasaran no me abandonarías pero termina despertando me en un malta tumba sabes que es eso sabes como se siente estar hay dentro cando salí estaba sola asustada te busque te busque lloraba y rogaba que tu vinieras a ayudarme pero nunca lo hiciste, nuca lo hiciste ME DEJASTE SOLA ME DEJASTE SOLA

Chico Bestia: no lo hice por que quisiera solo que me sentí realmente mal si te busque pero yo estaba solo lamento no haberte buscado lamento el no haberte dejado Selene –se inca y abrasa a Selene –por favor Selene regresa con migo con tu hermano

Selene: eres un tonto un estupido me dejaste por estar con tu novia –con lagrimas en los ojos estas eran sangre –

Mientras tanto con Raven, Star y Robin

Raven: mis poderes no la curan la energía de Selene y mía me impide curarla

Robin mirando a Selene

Robin: eres una acecina la mataste

Selene: no yo no quiero esto no quiero matar no deseo esto no quiero matar a nadie

Black fire: que te pasa no recuerdas las angustias que tu hermano te hizo pasar

Chico Bestia: cállate mi hermana no es como tu estas podrida, no respetas a nada ni a nadie

Selene: yo no quiero que muera…. – sigue llorando en el pecho de Chico Bestia –

Chico Bestia: entonces ayúdame a curarla vamos hermana

Selene: después del daño que te cause me pides que te ayude

Chico Bestia: si hermanita vamos sabes que mama y papa lo querían de esta forma si me ayudas hermana verdad que si

Selene: si te ayudo hermano lo pienso hacer

En uno instantes de curación posando las manos en star esta sana de sus heridas la tamaraniana esta despertado poco a poco

Star fire: Robin perdón por preocuparte

Selene: -abrasada de chico bestia- YO NO QUISE HACERLES DAÑO SOLO QUE MI FRUSTRACION Y MI RECOR ME DEJO CIEGA LE SUPLICO PERDON-eso venia del fondo de su alma-

Robin: te creo Selene estabien- mientras sujetaba Star-

Chico Bestia: estabien hermanita estas de nuevo con migo hermana –la abraza con buen hermano –

Raven: es bueno tener al alguien confiable en el quipo –abraza a Chico Bestia – te aseguro que ahora todo estar bien Chico Bestia – lo besa tiernamente le labios- creo que me estoy acostumbrando a ser tierna con tigo mi lobo-mientras hace que se pare con su hermana – regresemos a casa Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia: si mi amada Raven –a besa con mucha ternura pasión y lo más importante amor –

F i n d e l c a p i t u l o


End file.
